Hollow Men
by ElektrikRage
Summary: What if, The Shinigami that The Fourth summoned was actually a hollow of High Vasto Lordes level... what would happen in the future? Read to find out! NaruHarem


Hollow Men

No, for the hundreth time, I dont own Naruto! (or other references/characters from other anime, movies etc.)

What if the Sinigami was a hollow? What if Madara and Kyuubi was too?

Deep in the forests of Konoha...

In the den of the Kyuubi, loud snores made things really obvious tat everyones favorite demon kitsune was sleeping. It was having dreams of when it itself was a kit, when it chased rabbits as a young fox, when it had its first mate... Its very potent chakra which engulfed everything in its environment, reflected its dreams turning the area in a five mile radius into tranquil, and quiet forests abundant with life. It was a paradice for kitsune...

But alas, the good things never last. A dark figure with a ivory mask that swirls into a single eyehole stalked itself to the Kyuubi's den. Its one glowing eyehole ominously training it's eye on the large pit. 'Hmhmhmhmhm, now Kyuubi' it thinks as a worm-like thing with a bug-like mask and mandibles comes from it's one glowing eye 'Now, your power shall be mine, one way or another' the worm slithers its way into Kyuubi's den, onto Kyuubi, and to the base of it's skull.

It opened it's jaw and mandibles and latched itself to Kyuubi. It's eyes shoot open to reveal eyes of hate. The fox lord looks at The Figure, and says "**Y-youre supposed to be dead."**

"Hahahaha, yes, and I am!" the figure says "You may have killed me all those years ago, but I, Madara Uchiha have reached a whole new level of power! And now your power, the power that has eluded me so, the power that I cannot absorb lest I wish to explode... it is... now... _**MINE!**_"

Whith that Kyuubi loses it's own conciousness, it's own eyes turning into a sharingan's with chains crisscrossing.

"HAHAHAHA!, and now, _**Konoha falls!**_" with that Madara and his new Kyuubi puppet goes to Konoha, and the forest changes from peaceful, to apocalyptic.

At the Hidden Leaf...

Minato Namikaze was truely at a loss, he was going to seal a demon the size of a mountain inside his son and his wife will soon be dead. Noone will be there to look after his child. Well, there was Jiraiya but he was busy gathering info via his spy network, it would be well past this situation before he catches wind of what happened. What is more, the fourth wasnt even able to tell him that he was Naruto's godfather... he. Minato, realizes he is putting too much trust in the village but he must do what he must do, and hope for the best."Shiki Fuin!" he yells as he casts the jutsu which will cause hell for son...

As a blue light fills the landscape for hundreds of miles, a wave of... something hits everyone, it felt of death. He turned around and is aghast at what he sees. A large figure with purple skin and an ivory mask adorned with intricate desighns, tho horns, and a mouth of razor-teeth chomping down on a traditional japenese knife. The knife itself was like a hiltless katana, with many runes and desighns covering the hilt, it glowed with an eerie blue, black, and purple light. But a very obvious trait is a large gaping hole in its solar plexus area.

"**Well well well, this is a new one, even for me! Ha ha ha, well human, let me be the first and last to congradulate you on summoning me." **Its voice sounded like several dead corpses and tortured souls, all to eager to make a new friend... and not in the normal sense.

"**So,"** The Being says **"Why have you summoned me? Surely it isnt just to be eaten, right?"** Yondaime shudders 'The legends are true, come on! Pull yourself together!' "Well, Shinigami-sama, the Nine Tailed Fox came over suddenly and inexplicably and started to decimate my village! Please, I'm begging you to help me seal it into my son!"

"**HeheheheHAHAHAHA! Okay, I shall help you, puny human BUT! I shall have your soul after this."** The Lord of Death says with finlity as he licks his teeth throu his knife. With a nod, The bonde kage makes some hundred hand sighns in the space of a few seconds, and says "Shiki Fuin, sealing finality!" he taps his finger on Baby Naruto's stomach, the familiar spiral seal appears on the infants belly. Meanwhile the ghosty apparition takes out Its wicked looking blade from its sheath, and stabs Kyuubi, whom was frozen in primal fear, in it's belly. The Giant Creature of Death then grabs Kyuubi, andpulls out a more ethereal version from it. He then uses His sword to cut a chain connecting Sirit Kyuubi to the real thing, and slams the Ether Kyuubi into the seal into the now crying infant.

"**Hahahaaa, now to fill in your end of the bargain, young leader..."**

"Yes... yes, I... I offer my soul to you, just let me say one more goodbye to my son, please?"

"**Very well, but you try my patience."**

The fourth shadow then turns to his crying son and picks him up. When he does so, the child stops crying. "I'm sorry, I wish I and your mother could be there for you, but we cant... Please grow strong, I love you." He puts the child in it's crib as tears stream down his face. "I'm ready now." The man was food, and his temporary assistant went home...

Where ever that may be...

Twelve years later...

Uzumaki Naruto was having the time of his life, nothing like pulling off a well made prank to make yourself feel alive. The number one hyperactive prankster was currently out running several ANBU and, well feeling alive. Who cares if its the exams today? Not like, by some un-godly reason, he was going to pass. Those jerks always makes everyone do a henge, a kawarimi, and a bunshin. Two out of the three he can do no problem, heck, he even made his own variant of the henge... but the hyper-blonde just cant do the bunshin! For that reason, and that reason alone, our hero always fails.

But today marks his third try, and after being caught and sent to class by his favorite teacher (For whatever the hell that is worth) he prepares for the inevitable. "Okay class, now that we are all here, lets begin the exams." One by one, Iruka calls them, some stand up to the task, and others fail. Finally, it is our hero's turn. "Naruto Uzumaki, please come up and do the basic three."

"Ha! I'll have the first two down easy!" 'its the bunshin I'm worried about' He says, then thinks.

Suffice to say that he pulled off a perfect Henge and Kawarimi, which got him some praise that he revelled in. "Very well done, Naruto, now please do a Bunshin."

Naruto gulps, and with an utterance of "Okay, here goes nothin'" our hero starts to build up an ungodly amount of chakra, so much that it becomes visable and starts to move objects around.

'Amazing!' 'D-do your best, Naruto-kun' 'Impressive...' 'Damn! Where does he get it all?' 'Where does he get so much power?' 'Troublesome...' These were the thoughts of some of his peers, and, just a small spoiler, he gets it from intense physical training and a butt-load of meditating, plus a little help from an inside friend. Spiritual and Physical indeed.

Well, even with their impressed and varied thoughts of his huge amounts of chakra, they were less impressed by the results. A very sickly, and well, dead version of Naruto is found laying on the floor next to the obvious original. 'The hell..' They all thought in unison.

"You suck! HaHaHa!" the Inuzuka clan heir, Kiba, yells out. Soon, nearly everyone is laughing whith him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Iruka starts in a patronizing voice "But you fail the Exams, you can always try again next time, though." Naruto pays him no heed and walks out dejectedly.

I Am going to skip this part right up to where Mizuki throws the shuriken, you all know what happens.

"DIE DEMON!" Mizuki yells as he throws his oversized shuriken directly at Naruto. Time seemed to slow dow as the shuriken got closer. Naruto, out of the corner of his eye, could see Iruka rushing towards him, concern, worry, fear, and horror was etched on the Dolphin's face.

'He actually cares...' Naruto thought as the shuriken connected to his torso, then all went black for a moment. "NO! Naruto!" Iruka yelled as he got to the blondes mangled body. "I-I was too late" he says as he picks up the large shuriken.

"Hehehe, whats wrong, Iruka, your demon died?" Iruka, his own ninja sense taking over, throws the shuriken that killed Naruto at Mizuki, who was too busy gloating to notice until it was only several feet from his neck... Irony is so sweet, and it tastes somewhat like orange juice, too.

Iruka takes off his forehead protecter, and ties it to Naruto's head. 'The very least I can do, is make you a ninja, so than you would have died in a mission.'

"Ummm, sensei, does this mean that I'm a ninja now?" says an eerily familiar voice.

Iruka jumps in the direction of where the voice came from... to find a ghostly Naruto whith chains wrapped all around him and connecting at two places: One end connected to his stomach, the other to the back of the forehead protector that is now worn on his head. One unnerving detail was a large gash in the chest area, blood crusted around it. On the side of his waist was a sword. The swords cross-guard was reminiscent of the Kyuubi's head, the blade coming out of it's mouth. The blade was a sapphire blue color, and the edge engraved and serrated with wind patterns. The grip was a blue-blonde with whirlpool decorations, the blue being the whirlpools, and the blonde everything else. From the hilt sprouted a single golden tail with a blue tip at the end. The scabbard was a work of art, having golden fox shadows dancing around the symbol of konoha, with wind patterns in the background.

"N-Naruto, why is your ghost here?"

"Eh? I'm dead?" He looks towards his mutilated body. "Holy carp, I'm dead!" Que Naruto freaking out and running around in circles. "Nooooo, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, Iiiii'm Deahehead!" Iruka, in a sort of teacher/brother mode, grabs Naruto by the shoulders and shakes him. "Naruto, NARUTO! Snap out of it and get ahold of yourself!" He finishes with a good slap. "Now, lets just calm down, and think things-" "Hey, sensei! What the hell was that for, it HURT!"

...

...

...

...

"Wait, you said that... that hurt?" Iruka says, obviously amazed.

"Y-Yea, that did, and I'm supposed to be a ghost or something... Plus, ain't I supposed to be invisible or transparent?" Naruto says.

"Actually, Naruto, most ninjas and clan members can see ghosts, they just keep quiet about it for fear of being called crazy by the larger populace. As for being able to be hurt and being touched by others, I can't really say"

They sat there for a while, trying to figure out the current mystery.

"Umm, ne Iruka sentei, why were you rushing towards me when Mizuki threw that shuriken at me?" The ghost says, trying to change the difficult subject (His brain was hurting.)

Iruka sighed and looked at Naruto "Well, let me start off by saying, I'm sorry." That caught Naruto's attention, "I'll admit, at first, I thought you were the fox" Naruto looks down, finding his feet very interesting "But, Naruto looks up again"I realized soon, that you were not the fox, I mean, you laughed, you cried, you have dreams, and in general acted human... That is why you are not the fox, you are human, and I still hate the fox, just not you." A bright big smile was shared between the two " And besides, I've come to see you as my family." In the growing dawn, the two shared a great moment of friendship being watched by a smiling old leader...

But elsewhere...

In a void...

Mizuki floated in the expanse of darkness.

"Wh-where am I?" he said, his voice echoing in the darkness.

"How did I get here?" It was like a switch was flicked, as all his memories came back: The deal with Orochimaru, the tricking of Naruto, the telling of Kyuubi, the killing of Naruto... the gloating... and then-

"I'm dead." He says, it all fitting together.

"I-It was _his _fault, that damn Kyuubi lover."

"_My my, feeling a bit enraged are we?"_ a Mysterious voice says from the darkness.

"W-who are you?"

"_I am nobody, and I am you..."_

The darkness surrounds him, tearing at his very being...

He lets out a yell, a hollow yell...

Back at the clearing...

"**!"**

The attention of the student and teacher was redirected by a long, dreadful, roar. They look in the direction of the roar, and stood aghast at what they saw.

There, standing over Mizuki's body, was a large figure with a bone-white mask. The mask looked like a four horned devil's mask with brightly glowing yellow eyes. Intricate res markings ran across it's purple body, and ended in scaly claws and feet.

With another long dread roar, it lashes out and swats Iruka like a fly. The scarred teacher flew through a tree and lands a good distances away.

"Iruka-sensei!" Yelled Naruto, as a clawed hand smashes him to the ground.

"**HeheheheHAhahahaha! So this is what being a hollow is like! Just like the voice said, I focused on negative thought and anger, and in return, I received... power... raw, unbridled POWER!"** Yelled the somewhat garbled voice of Mizuki, who finished the sentence with a hollow roar.

"M-Mizuki-teme, is that you?"

"**Yes, it is me, Kyuubi, and I am sporting enough power to make all my dreams come true," **he says and thel licks his teeth with a barbed tongue, **"... But this power came with a cost, I have to eat souls and other hollows now to sate my hunger,"** he licks his teeth again, **"But since there are no other hollows around, and I aint in Hueco Mundo..."** He licks his teeth again and lowers his mouth, preparing to finish what he started, not too long ago...

Only to be stopped by a yell of "Kage shuriken no Jutsu!" and close to thirty shuriken embedding themselves in his back.

With a hollow roar, Mizuki releases Naruto to face Iruka. He charges Iruka with a feirce punch, only for the scarred chunin to jump onto his fist, and run the length of his arm with a kunai drawn. When the dolphin gets to the head of the monster, he uses the kunai to slash out an eye.

The devil hollow roars an ungodly roar, as he grabs the leg of Iruka, and flings him with a fury. The chunin goes through five trees this time, in serious pain and injury, but alive. As he tried to get up, however, he is grabbed by scaly hands with an iron grip.

"**Why are you trying to help the damned Kyuubi? Don't you know how much pain and suffering he has caused? To you? To me?"** Yelled the (Hypocritical) monster. "Y-Your right, Kyuubi did cause alot of pain and suffering... BUT NARUTO ISNT KYUUBI!" Finished Iruka in a defiant yell.

Mizuki gives a glare as he says **"I was going to spare you, but now I will devour your soul soul along with the K-"** The arm that was holding Iruka was cut off, just like Mizuki's sentence.

Naruto set down Iruka at the base of the tree, his sword already drawn with blood dripping from it. The blonde soul turns around, and glares ath the roaring hollow. When it trains its focus on Naruto, the blonde says "Lay one more hand on my sensei, and I will kill you!"

Monster Mizuki looks at Naruto and gives off a chuckle, which explodes into full blown laughter. **"You, a puny little soul, Kill Me?!? Go on, amuse me!"**

Naruto just sheaths his sword, and makes a cross fingered hand sighn, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The entire clearing was filled with spectral, chained, orange Blondes that were drawing really sharp swords. **"Aw, crap."** Said the doomed hollow.

A few seconds, later, and both teacher and student were looking at the cut up, beat up, and descintegrating form of the former Chunin, Mizuki.

"Ya think I went a little overboard, Iruka sensei?" asked Naruto, only slightly worried about possible consequences.

"No, I think he got his just desserts."

"Indeed he did, Iruka-kun" Said a new, and familiar, kind old voice.

"JiJi!" Yelled Naruto, happy to see his grandfather figure.

"Naruto, show more respect to Sandaime-sama!" Iruka scolded, but winced in pain, as the adrenaline ran off and the full force of a bunch of broken bones hit him.

"ANBU, take him to the hospital, I will remain here and debreif Naruto on what happened." As he said that, several human masked figures appeared, took Iruka, and dissappeared, to the hospital, Naruto could only guess.

"When they were gone, the old Hokage turned to Naruto, "Let me start by saying, I'm sorry for not getting here on time, these old bones are not what they used to be." The blonde ghost nods, "It's alright, but how did you know where we were, and what we were fighting?" Sarutobi smiles and takes out a crystal ball "Being Hokage has certain perks, Naruto, some you will receive when you acheive the rank and title, but others you must learn, understand?" gaining a nod from Naruto, he continues "Well, first off, let me tell you what I do know, and then you can fill in the gaps. Okay, I do know that that was Mizuki, but how did he turn into such a monstrocity?"

After a moment of thinking, Naruto snaps his fingers and a lightbulb goes off "I remember!, He said that he did what a voice said, and focused on negative thoughts and anger, and then he turned into –that- and got a whole lot of power 'Freaking power hungry teme'." The Sandaime nods before continuing on with the debreifing "Okay, thank you Naruto, that fills in most of the gaps, but your appearance, those chains and that sword, where did those come from?" Naruto looks at the sword in his hand, and takes in the looks of it, and after a moment, he examins the chains. After a moment, he speaks "Truthfully, Jiji, I don't know where either came from, but they both seem connected to me in some whay, I don't know how to explain it... It just does, although, the chain seems kinda shorter..."

"Maybe it represents time of some sort, Naruto-kun?"

From that, Naruto shrugs, he really didnt know.

"Well, I'm sure that cover up just about everything, now go home and get some rest, you desrve it but don't forget to go to the academy the day after tomarrow, Naruto-kun... after all, it will mark the beginning of your ninja carrer, as well as the beginning of the team you will be a part of for some time."

The ghost of Naruto breaks out a huge grin, and yells out a "Yatta!"

'Despite dying' Naruto thinks 'Today has been a good day.

That was how Uzumaki Naruto died, and how his soul began a great journey...

The Next day...

A long series of beeps breaks a silence that lasted for eight whole hours. A hand shoots out of the covers of a nearby bed, and hits the 'off' button. Even if Naruto Uzumaki didn't need to sleep now that he was dead, or eat for that matter, he still fealt the need to do so. So, with a groan, our hero wakes up from the dead... forgive my pun.

As Naruto gets up to do his daily things, he cannot help but notice some really weird things. First, he was able to change out of his bloodied jumpsuit (the wound seemed to be healed) , and into some pajamas. It was as if the chains connected to him didn't seem to be desighned to hinder anything at all. 'Hmmm, maybe Sarutobi-jii was right, maybe the chains do have something to do with time, they seem even shorter now... 'Sigh' this is too difficult to think about! I need ramen' So after a cold shower, brushing his teeth, and some food (More weird crap), he thinks of his attire for the day. After looking at his bloodied jumsuit, he just got an idea for a really good prank. He puts on his jumpsuit, the fore-head protector, and he begins his act as he heads out the door.

Who said the dead cant tell any tales?

Scene change to...

For Sakura, today marked it all. It was today that she could acheive all her dreams, so with a skip in her step, and some ecchi thoughts too, she goes down the road... only to bump in to her arch nemesis, Ino!

"Sakura"

"Ino"

With that greeting they began pushing against each other, shoulder to shoulder, while walking at greater and faster speeds.

"So, todays the day, huh, forehead girl?"

"Yes, today is the day that I'm put on a team with My Sasuke-kun."

"Dream on, forehead girl! Today all My fantas-." Whatever she was going to say was taken away by a sudden chill, and the sound of chains rattling. When they hear a ghostly moan, they turn around... and are struck by fear at what they saw.

A floating, mutilated, bloodied, chained, and ghostly Naruto. After a few more chain rattles, he speaks in a ghostly voice. _"Groooan, Sakura, Ino, why weren't you there for me? All I wanted were friends, and yet you denied me that... will you be my friends now... __**for eternity?**__"_ Thats all it took for them to get out of their fear induced trance, and get the hell out of there!

With a smirk, Naruto thinks 'good, my test subjects yeilded good results, and now, the academy!'

Naruto lats out a ghostly laugh as he floats towards the academy, or more specifically, his _**classroom...**_

Meanwhile, at the said classroom...

Everyone except three was accounted for, them being, Sakura, Ino, and Iruka. They were even counting down until the loudest two of the three will get there. Five... Four... Three... Two...

The doors burst open, as two females, one with pink hair, one with platinum blonde, came scrambling through the door. Both members panicking as much as humanly possible and and as pale as ghosts.

"Whats gotten into you guys, ya seen a ghost or somethin?" Says the number two loud mouth, kiba Inuzuka, his dog partner, Akamaru, woofing in agreement.

"YES!" both yelled as they jumped onto Sasuke, their idol, and start crying into his chest. "Waaaa! It was horrible, Sasuke-kun!" Said Sakura.

"Y-yes, He was all floating and junk with this dreadful chill in the air!" said Ino

"H-he was covered in cuts and bruises, b-but the biggest wound he had w-was a big gash in His chest! There was b-blood all over him!"

"He had chains all around and on him that were rattling as he moved!"

"A-and H-He moaned and groaned as if he was tortured for hours!"

"A-And the way He talked, a-and what He told us!" They both paled even more at that sentence and cried jointly into his chest. Everyone by now, even the lazy Shikamaru, and the ever logical Shino was at rapt attention. "Sakura, Ino, whos ghost are you talking about?" said Sasuke, also interested, but mostly annoyed of having his shirt soaked with tears...

"I-it was," "It was," both their voices dropped down to below a whisper, as if the mere mention of the name would summon him. Everyone leans in to listen... "Naruto," "Uzumaki".

With the utterance of those two words, the temperature dropped, the atmosphere darkened, the windows busted open filling the room with gusts of cold winds, and most disturbing of all, there were ghostly moans and groans and chain rattlings, coming from seemingly nowhere. The winds seemed to gather at one point in the front of the room. As everyones attention focused at one point, a figure starts to appear. When everyone finally sees for the most part of who the ghosty figure was... well they all had different reactions: Sakura and Ino was terrified, like a real live nightmare had revisited them to claim their souls, Sasuke felt like he was seeing a peice of his clans massacre, Akamaru pissed himself, Kiba did the same, Shino was having a mental breakdown for something completely illogical in existance appeared in front of him! Shikamaru paled, eyes widened completely, his buddy Choji was currently choking on what he was currently eating. Hinata's reaction was the worst of all: She was deathly pale, shaking like a leaf in a storm, if she has pupils, they would be dilated into non-existence, she was sweating uncontrollably, hyperventalating, and her heart was likely to burst, it was beating so fast, and she was crying away all the liquids in her body. Her mental state, was well... let's not go there.

But to sum it all up, she let out a scream of inner pain and hit her head on the dek, sobbibg uncontrollably.

A few more ghostly moans, and Naruto began to speak in a hollow, and pain filled voice, _"You all have forsaken me,"_ At this, everyone gets a chill in their spine, their past deeds coming back to haunt them... literally! Although, for Hinata, she was berating herself for not getting to Naruto sooner. _"Sakura,"_ she looks, terrified, into his dead eyes _"I truely cared for you, ever since we met in that park when we were kids... but that didnt last even a day when you first lay eyes on Sasuke Uchiha!"_ when she heard that, she broke out into tears, he continued_ "Ever since that day, everytime I told you my feelings, you met me with violence, what am I? Your punching bag?"_ As everyone looked at her in relative disgust, she went into a bit of a depression... The blonde spirit continued _"YOU! Ino, you even encouraged her to hurt me, you hypocrite! Didnt you abandon her for sasuke? Like you abandoned me for the same reason? And to think I had a crush on you as well..."_ That was like a bit of a sword stab for Ino, they had been friends for a short while, too short a time now that she thinks about it. Naruto continues "_Kiba Inuzuka,"_ Kiba feels like a shaken little puppy, whos lost and kicked too often _"You too, Shikamaru, Chouji"_ They look at him with fear _"Such jerks, you mess around, play hookie, and played ninja games with me, but... When it really came down to the times that I needed friends, youeither were not interested, busy with something, or just plain excused yourselves from helping me... really, I'd hate to see how you treat your enemies."_ They all looked down, deafeated and hopeless. Naruto shifts his peircing gaze to the formerly stoic Shino _"Aburame Shino, I tried befriending you on numerous occasions, but you always replied by saying something around the lines of 'too illogical' Hinata and Kiba didn't seem too illogical for you, for that matter, everyone else didnt seem to be, so think on that logic for a while."_ For Shino, that was a brain buster, he can't work on emotions like everyone else. _"Sasuke Uchiha, by far, you are the worst."_ Sasuke, having heard a bit of sin from everyone, fealt like he was in the tsukiyomi for the entire duration of Naruto's speech, slowly and agonizingly waiting his turn to be mentally broken (again). _"You had the one thing I wanted most in life: The admiration and love of the populace, the eternal devotion of Sakura and many other countless and cute girls, money, a nice house... and yet you chose to throw it all away and shrug it off like it was a God given right to have it all, as if it wasnt even special! You even had a good family, and yet, when that, the one thing you ever really cared for was taken away, you refused to honer all of their good memories by refusing to live for them! Youre the worst! The Worst!"_ Thats all his mind could take, his mind faced the equivalent of a computer crash.

Naruto then looks over to the broken Hyuuga Hinata, and his expression softened somewhat _"Hinata"_ she looks up _"You by far were the best out of everyone, the most I may have against you is regret. Everytime i tried to talk to you, you either passed out from a sudden fever, or ran away like a bat out of hell. I can understand the fevers, but why did you run away from me? Were you afraid? Was I some kind of monster to you?"_

She tried to look him directly in the eye, but couldnt, so she tried to say what she always tried to say..."N-no Naruto-k-kun, i-i-it's n-n-not tha-at I-I" She couldnt finish it, as always.

Naruto looks at the entire class now,_"And as for the rest of you nameless chumps, you just plain acted acted as your pearants told you to, no matter how immoral it seemed"_ the teperature going even lower than before, the winds picking up. _"All of you have at least at one time or another, repeatedly or passively, did wrong to me." _His eyes were shadowed as he looks down and he shakes _"And now... and now... I've"_ everyone can now oficially say that they were terrified by the outcome of what was about to happen "GOTCHA!" everyone screams as everything... turns back to normal?

"Hahahahaha! You guys shouldve took a look at yourselves! You were like 'ohh no! We're being told by Naruto's ghost' and, I was like 'you are all bad!' an hehehe, and then at the last part... pffft! HAHAHA!"

"S-So none of that was real? Naruto! You baka!" Screams Sakura as she imitates a banshee.

"Actually, Sakura, all that Naruto said was indeed very truthful." And from the door rolls in Iruka in a wheelchair.

"I-Iruka sensei?" stammers near everyone "Are you serious sensei? All of that was really true?" says Ino, very much fearing his answer. "You tell me, Ino." Everyone looks down in shame, knowing every bit of that what Naruto said was indeed true.

""So, all that ghost stuff was fake though right? How did he do it all?" Said Chouji

"Well, Chouji, I'm glad you asked, the winds and the appearance, and the speech was all my idea." Everyone was wide eyed at that "Beleive it or not, I was just as much as a knucklehead and prankster as Naruto, back in the day."

"Whew, so Naruto really isn't a vengeful spirit? Man you guys reall-"

"Actually, Kiba, Naruto really is dead, and a ghost... just not vengeful." Everyone was slack jawed as Naruto started to float once again. "By the way, the funeral is tomarrow."

That was the last straw; Everyone fainted.

In the Hokages Office...

Sarutobi smiled as he speaks to the jounin seneis-to-be. Now that you know a few more facts that tarnishes some of your soon-to-be pupils golden image; Maybe you would know where to start on teaching them.. that is of course if they pass."

Everyone nods, though some nearly having visable scoffs.

"Now, any more questions?" Noone steps forward, though a few will have a couple of talks in the future. "Good, now go and get your teams!"

With a universal response of "Hai!" everyone goes to get their genin hopefuls.

Once everyone leaves, Sarutobi turns his chair around to look at the Hokage Monument.

"Naruto, how will your death and afterlfe effect the future? Hmf, who knows?"

He smiles as he looks at the face of the Fourth...

A drop of water hits the surface of a clear scrying pool...

A figure with a horn on the left side of his face, and a black scleris as well for the left eye. The left side of the face was a piosonous purple. "Yes, I beleive I have a good idea, HAHAHAHAHA!"

And the curtain closes.

A.N.

And a whopping 12 pages later, and I am done with the first chapter of my second fanfic.

The title is kinda cheesy and weird, I know, but I will leave it as is for a kindof easter egg for all those whom have played Fable 2. Please make reveiws, constructive criticism tellinf my faults and pionters on how to improve on them are always wanted, needed, and appreciated.

(P.S., I think all of my fanfics will have small easter eggs.)


End file.
